Cut content (Tiberian Sun)
Please also see Tiberian Sun cut content (Content alphabetically Listed) Units *GDI Orca Transport (made available only in missions and is never buildable or manually controllable) originally planned to be both. *Nod Cyborg reaper (added in Firestorm) *Nod Chameleon Spy *Mutant Flame Tank (Code exists in the 'frstrm.ini' Firestorm addon rules file, for this unit which has one of many voxels in the TS files which remains unused.) *Limpet Drones were originally designed as proximity mines (as shown in their concept art). *Many Tiberian Dawn and some Red Alert 1 units (heavy tank) have actual fully/partly usable voxels in the Tiberian Sun game files, although all (except the TD/RA1 Mammoth Tank for some missions and never buildable) are unused and never seen in-game. They are in generally a much lower quality than the standard Tiberian Sun unit voxels. *Chemical Spray infantry (WEEDGUY) has some code in the Rules.ini and a complete unused infantry .shp artwork in the game files. It is unknown why it was not included as an in-game unit. The cameo/sidebar icon for this unit is recycled for the 'Elite Cadre' unit used in certain Firestorm addon missions, which in turn recycles the Slavik in-game unit .shp artwork. *Nod Harpy renders show it with rotors. Its original name (as seen in the Rules.ini too) was the Apache II. Tiberian Sun engine does not have the ability to have working rotors on a unit and thus the in-game one has none and they have been removed from its sidebar icon. *Scavenger - An early concept unit was the scavenger which would salvage pieces from other destroyed units on the battlefield and fix them together to make new units. Pieces from a Titan (Medium Mech as it was the known) and a stealth tank, would result in a Stealth Medium Mech for example. There are some concept art pieces for this unit, although they are intriguingly all character/infantry artworks.. *Weed Clearer for GDI - A unit that simply removed weed from an area, with iterations being mentioned as both a vehicle and an infantry during different stages of the games development. It was designed for a time when Weed would grow much more rapidly (thus being much more of a problem) and when meteors would spawn and spread weed instead of tiberium. Meteors were also planned as a superweapon. The absence of all these things would make this unit redundant in the release version of Tiberian Sun. Structures The following is based on internal code,concept art and/or old Westwood chat logs, media and Press releases. Some of which never existed in-game. *GDI Dropship Bay (allowed dropship reinforcements which would be pre-defined by the player before the start of the game using the also excluded Dropship Loadout Screen, which allowed a max of 3 Dropships cargo to be defined). The Dropship Loadout screen can be with some effort re-enabled in Tiberian Sun, so long as the Dropships are also especially scripted on the map beforehand and correctly coded to work with this feature. They cannot however be used in conjunction with the dropship bay building. The Dropship bay building art are still in the game files but serves no function. It was later recycled and amended to become the GDI Upgrade center. *GDI Command Center *GDI Threat Rating Node Upgrade *GDI Upgradable Radar (Radar Installation). Given separate 'Upgrade Center' building for release and reused an edited 'Dropship Bay' building art. The decision to remove the plugins from the GDI radar was due to it being decided, it was to great a loss to the player if this building were destroyed. *Nod Repair Bay (Concept Art) *Nod only E.M.P. Cannon (concept art and mentioned in some early media) *Nod & GDI Light Tower (To work with a whole lighting system which made units in the dark have decreased accuracy amongst other things, never implemented into the game) *Nod & GDI Search-Light Tower (To work with a whole lighting system which made units in the dark have decreased accuracy amongst other things, never implemented into the game) *Obelisk of Light AA capability (mentioned in some early pre-release media) *GDI Tiberium Refinery (some very early concept art) *Nod Tiberium Silo (alternate design concept art) *Nod Turbine Power plant (concept art) became GDI Power Plant. Superweapons *Drop Pod superweapon (added in Firestorm) *Power Boost Superweapon. (mentioned in some WW irc chat logs, originally intended as a crate goody that only nod could get. It would give them unlimited power for a certain amount of time. Designed at a time when Nod were are much more power reliant side, almost all buildings including lasers required power and Ion Storms would disable cloak). *Meteor Storm Superweapon. (page also covers changes to TS meteors) *Tiberium Missile (This is simply .aud EVA sound files used in certain single player missions). *Air Strike Superweapon (unconfirmed) this super is mentioned in several GDI missions however it could have been on-map scripting. The game also has an unused .aud audio file in the game files with a TS GDI style EVA saying 'Airstrike Ready'. *Mutant Commandos (Umagon, Ghost Stalker and a 3rd mutant soldier) went through various iterations through development with the 3rd being mentioned as a Flame Thrower at one stage. Originally they would have become available when certain ingame goals were achieved to help mutants on the map, such as protect a civilian mutant buildings from being destroyed. At a stage in development where the battlefield was much more interactive and dynamic. Release version had Ghostalker as a buildable special unit for GDI, Umagon and Tratos being mission only units. *Hunter-Seeker had drastically different mechanics, some of which were later recycled for the Limpet Drone in the Firestorm addon. Along with attaching to a random enemy unit and finding out details about that unit (whilst having current limpet drone capabilities of uncovering shroud/FOW). The player could also detonate it after being attached at any point. *There was mention of a GDI satellite upgrade/superweapon which would reveal a 15x15 radius when targeted. *The Threat Rating Node upgrade for the Radar (which was reused as the Drop Pod Upgrade for the Upgrade centre) had an entire complicated logic behind it which was never fully released and eventually not included at all in the release of the game. (Some of these logics can be seen again in the Red Alert 2 Yuri's Revenge expansion, on the Psychic Beacon building). *Tactical Nuke for Nod, this tied in some extent with the TRN, and would choose 3 locations with only one being the actual target location, when launched by the player, this would circumvent the opposition knowing its target location if they were human, GDI and had built the TRN. Other/Misc *Dropship Loadout screen (explained in further detail above under Dropship Bay). *Cheat Codes (referenced key bindings in an internal game file, but the hooked up code had been removed from the .exe prior to release). Category:Tiberian Sun cut content Category:Cut content